Allies with the Hybrids
by S M O L. V A P O R W A V E
Summary: After the mobs decided that they could stay with whomever the liked hybrid mobs were born. The mysterious general of the Hybrids, needs help with a great enemy. And a secret about the general is revealed. My Oc's obviously and I hope you guys like it. * NOW ACCEPTING OC's *
1. Epilogue

**Hi guys! Another probably terrible fanfic here!**

"General Astrial are you oka.." a wither skeleton was about to ask. A silver skeleton with a superior ranking mark on it. *low voice* "What do you want Slade", he replied. " I-I was just wondering if you were fine", he stuttered. "What do you mean?!" Slade cowered back in fear. "Sorry, it's been rough times lately ever since the attack in the village of Lykstar. A zombie- skeleton runs in. " Astrial! the enemy is attacking our main power sources and..." "WHAT ELSE!?" "They're killing the young ones." General Astrial stared in surprise. "Send the Star Stryker units! Now!" he roared. "R-Right away General" the zombie skeleton stuttered.

*Time Skip*

Astrial's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The bodies of the children. Some were hybrids. I heard some coughing behind me. No... this couldn't be happening. I checked on a few of the injured ones. As I bent down, I heard the yells of some of my soldiers.I looked up as an arrow was about to hit me... I closed my eyes hoping that it would be quick. I felt some wind rush past me. The arrow never hit me. As I looked down I saw a young hybrid of a villager and a wolf. She lay on the ground before me. I heard her gasping breaths. She looked up at me. "I'm going to die right" she said slowly smiling. " I can still save you", I said. "No" she said her voice barely more than a whisper. I had a cape and my hoodie on. I slowly pulled it back. My eyes glowing an icy blue. " The legend is true isn't it" she whispered. "I can give you an extra life" I said. She shook her head, " this was my last one",she replied. "I want to be known for" she coughed " saving the general." " I felt tears in my eyes.. 'They couldn't see me like this' I thought. " At least tell me what your name is " I asked struggling not to cry. " Elaine... My parents are Link and Belle" she said. She gasped a few couple of times.. This was too much. "Slade! Send for the medics" I yelled. " Stay strong Elaine, you'll be okay" I whispered. She shook her head stubbornly( or so it seemed). A witch and blaze hybrid ran and took her in the fortress. All my troops and me waited a few minutes as we waited for the results of the attack. A messenger told us all of them died except Elaine. But that she was likely to die. My troops stared at me in pure horror. I knew what they were thinking. 'Surely our general is strong and isn't scared, right? ' they must've they're wrong. 'I may be strong but of course I'm scared of all that's happening' I thought to myself. My second in command Cypher. He came back from the fortress where Elaine was. He looked at me sadly. He shook his head. I felt my heart stop. My 'strange' eye started twitching. I covered it so that my soldiers couldn't see. " Are you okay general?", Cypher whispered to me. "She was just a chid" I whispered.

 **So how did you think of this chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! Did you guys like the last chapter. And a super important question.. (do you even play minecraft ) Also sorry if I make any writing mistakes**

Astrial's POV:

I finally got some new recruits. Some are noobs and aren't even fighters yet. While my six other recruits are experienced soldiers and my spies in other countries and/or villages. So in total I have nine recruits, three noobs and six old friends. Anyways I'll make a list of the new recruits.

 **New Recruits Listed Experience**

 **Lindsey Larenfire: Hybrid Type: Blaze & Cat**

 **Mei Larenfire: Hybrid Type: Blaze & Ender dragon**

 **Aaron Larenfire: Hybrid Type: Wither & Ender dragon**

 **Dale Wolfsbane: Hybrid Type: Wolf & Magma Cube**

 **Rose: Wolfsbane: Hybrid Type: Wolf & Creeper**

 **Rubi Wolfsbane: Hybrid Type: Wolf & Magma/Blaze**

 **Eros Polares: Hybrid Type: Rabbit & Zombie Pigman**

 **Molly Polares: Hybrid Type: Enderman & Bat**

 **Alyss Polares: Hybrid Type: Enderman & ****Wither Skeleton**

Well anyways I see them coming. *smirks*

No One's POV:

The three new troops gawked at the wonder around them. 'What a beautiful palace' thought Mei. General Astrial smiled as he compared them to the six soldiers beside them.

The six soldiers bowed before the Ender-Skeleton general. Astrial went towards them giving each of them except Mei, Lindsey and Aaron a bottle with an icy blue liquid inside. " Drink, It will turn you into your usual form", Astrial commanded. As he said this the six soldiers turned into their hybrid type. Rubi rose up with her hand at her forehead.

" General, the Pheonix and Night-Watcher squads are ready, and are at your disposal", she said.

" Thank you Redd. Angel do you think that you and your sister can send two small squadrons from the Night-Watcher and Lunar squad?"

" Yes. It seems likely that we can do it anytime you want", said Alyss.

" Maybe even tonight", interfered Eros before Molly could even say anything.

" Shade! She was talking to me! Not you!"

" Moonwalker... You called our general a _she_ " Shade/Eros started.

" General, you mean that.." Moonwalker/ Molly whispered nervously at the clearly furious general.

"MOONWALKER! YOU KNOW PERFECTLLY WELL THAT I'M NOT A GIRL" yelled Astrial, his voice faltering a bit.

" Yeah! Moonwalker.." said Rose hitting Molly/Moonwalker.

"Thank y-",he started.

" Though as much as he looks like a girl, he isn't" announced Rose. Everyone backed away from the general.

He breathed in.

" It's okay, Ross..." he said in a sly casual voice.

"Oh-uh. Okay general" she whispered, sounding very confused.

'Wow!' thought Lindsey looking at her older sister and brother.

Aaron tried maintaining a straight face as he struggled not to laugh at the confused wolf and creeper hybrid.

"Well okay. I'm General Astrial and these are my troop leaders, Redd, Ross, Dragon, Shade, Angel, and Moonwalker."

Each leader nodding in return. A young wolf and magma cube hybrid went over to them.

" I'm Dragon, k'ay" he whispered winking at them.

" Now let's get started. First interview... Mei Larenfire."

 **What did you think of the codenames In this army they use codenames to communicate.**


	3. Mei s Interview

**Sorry I haven´t updated that much on this fanfic. ANYWAYS, caution maybe some raging here.**

Mei´s POV:

¨Ummm... Okay¨ I say very nervous about this. My sister Lindsey looks at my smirking mischievously. I glare at her,my eyes turning from a regular purple, to fiery violet. She´s probably sort of freaked out since I only do this if I´m being embarrassed or... Really angry at that- oh my interview. Yeah.

 _* Time Skip *_

 _In interview room_

¨ Mei Larenfire, siblings Lindsey and Aaron Laren-blah blah blah, whatever.¨ Astrial slams the files on the desk and stares at me, narrowing his eyes. No I will not be embarrassed in front of my idol, I mean umm, maybe future boss.

¨ Okay enough with this¨, he´s pausing and staring at me with his amber, wait! Amber! I thought they were ice blue.

¨- blah blah blah. Anyways what do you want to accomplish by joining us.¨ Oh god no. I don´t want to say anything cheesy, but I also don´t want to look too careless.

¨ I- uh. Ummm...¨

¨ So you don´t have anything to do with your life. You can leave now.¨ No. NO way. He did not j-just say that! I start fake coughing.

¨ E-excuse me? Did you just say I could leave?¨ I say trying to control my temper and probably sanity. Oh shoot he´s looking up!

¨ I said you could leave now..¨ He starts.

¨ NO!¨ I accidentally yell out loud. He raises an eyebrow at me. I don´t care anymore. I have to rage. I slam my hands on the desk my violet ender dragon wings of fire emerging. Astrial looks at me casually. He starts smirking, and laughing.

¨ Stop laughing at me!¨ I yell tears welling up in my eyes. I yell this grabbing his wrists my fists balls of violet fire. He slightly winces

¨ Feisty. I like that!¨ Astrial looks at the paper then at me.

¨ Mei Larenfire you passed the interview.¨ What!? But I raged at him and burned his wrists. My wings disappear and I smile gratefully tears of joy streaming down my face. I hug him.

¨ Thank you General Astrial.¨ He looks shocked, his face going red.

¨ Y-your welcome. And stop hugging me! I don´t do hugs.¨ I bow towards him leaving the room thankful.

* Time Skip *

 _No One´s POV:_

General Astrial lays in his chair for a few moments before he goes to announce the next interview. He starts thinking of Mei Larenfire looking at his wrists barely smiling.

¨ I like that girl. She´s a lot like me.¨ He looks down at his chest pulling out a silver locket with a picture of a young girl and boy ender skeleton. He starts crying silently.

¨ If only...¨

 **Sup Fam! Sorry we couldn´t update this fanfic that much though we´ll try our best. Hope you liked this one. :)**


	4. Lindsey's Interview

Lindsey's POV:

" Lindsey Larenfire." I'm excited! I hope my interview goes great! I see mah sister Mei coming out of the interview, with that very derpy look on her face. I wonder if I'll be with them. ' I hope...'

" LINDSEY!" I turn to see Redd, narrowing her dark brown eyes at me. ' Dang!' Not a good way to start my interview.

" Follow me." Redd, orders. Her wolf tail swishing angrily. I narrowed my eyes back, causing her tail to swish faster. Until little specks of fire started sparkling from her tail. I'm nervous now so I'm walking as fast as I can until I catch up to Moonwalker. Her indigo eyes turn and stare at me. I scratch my head nervously.

" Uhh. Hi, Moonwalker." She raises one of her eyebrows suspiciously. " Uhhh, okay. How's your day been." I sigh. ' Yep, Astrial is never going to chose me.' I bow my head in embarrassment. " Average, I guess. Thanks for asking." Woah! I didn't think she would respond. I nod nervously. I look up at her. She's looking forward. Phew! " Moonwalker!" I hear someone yell. I look forward staring at the familiar boy, that I had just barely met.

" Hey, Lindsey! So how do you think your interview will go?" He asks me very enthusiastically. I respond to him, shrugging my shoulders. Wow! He does the same thing.

" Soooo. What type of hybrid are you? " I ask nervously, looking behind if Redd was listening. Phew! No. She wasn't listening, since she's chatting with Angel.

" Oh! I'm very unique! I'm a bunny and zombie-pigman hybrid!" He announces very proudly. I smile in return. He smiles, back. I see him open his eyes, staring at me. I stare at him back. "You can stop staring at my brother now..."  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" I scream, blushing madly. Staring nervously at Angel who stares down at me suspiciously. I see Moonwalker in the background, trying to hold in a laugh. I turn to stare at Shade. Oh god. He's blushing as well. Looking at his sister nervously. He starts saying something to her in a different language that I can't understand. Moonwalker goes up to him and says something in their language, poking him in the process. I don'tknow what she said. But, whatever she said caused him to blush more. Angel goes to Ross and Redd whispering something to them pointing to me at the same time. They all start laughing except Shade and me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I cover my cat ears. Dang! Astrial sure yells pretty loud! Everyone instantly shuts up. He narrows his eyes at all of us. "Lindsey get your sorry butt over here!" I nod nervously at him, entering the room. It's not that small. I touch the table with my finger, checking for dust. Spotless. Woah. I see a big cabinet with labeled boxes. I reach up to grab the one labeled 'Astrial'.

"What do you think you're doing." I hear a whisper in my ear. I freeze. Nonononononono! I'm dead! I turn to see him, his grey? Grey eyes staring back at me. I sit down in my seat, palms sweating. I look down at my feet nervously, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You know I saw you with Shade, right?" I start blushing madly again. He looks up at me. I stare at him with wide eyes. He smirks at me, I stare seeing some of his fangs. He stares back with playful narrowed eyes. "You know it's fine right? I saw you staring at him when you entered the hallway for the first time." I scratch my head.

"You two would make a good couple y'a know." Please stop, I want to yell. He looks at me happily, yet he doesn't smile. "Anyways, back to business." He walks over to the cabinet I looked at earlier. He grabbs the file named 'Astrial'. He frowns. I hear him murmur. "I thought I told Virus and Machina to burn these."

"Excuse me..." I say nervously. I see his hair grow a little longer. "Umm... General? What's up with your hair?" I hear him gasp nervously. He doesn't turn around.

"P-pass me that vial." He stutters, pointing to a bottle filled with a silver gray substance in it. I quickly pass it to him. He grabs it and quickly starts drinking. I hear him speaking a different language. He turns and looks at me with worried eyes, and knitted eyebrows. He walks up to me. Wow. I finally see how short he is. "Don't tell anyone about this." He says with furious eyes shooting daggers at me. I nod quickly, worried that I won't get a spot. He stares at me for a few moments, feeling like a lifetime. He sighs.

He turns and looks at me with glimmering eyes. "You passed. The only thing I recommend." He says. "What's that then?" I ask confidentially. He smirks teasingly.

"That you start talking to Shade more. He seems to like you. Very much." He says winking. I smile nodding at him. "Sure thing Astrial." He frowns, "that's _General Astrial_ to you! Lindsey Larenfire." I nod again, leaving the room. I turn to see Ross and Shade smiling at me. "Did you pass?" Ross asks. "You obviously did. Didn't you?"  
"I sure did!" I announce proudly. I look at Redd he nods to me. Respectfully? Well I guess I'll be making new friends here then.

Redd's POV:

"You like the girl don't you?" What! How could my general think that I could like that furball! "N-no." I manage to say. He raises an eyebrow, then frowns. "Are you saying that I'm wrong?!" He growls, his eyes going from a silvery grey to a blood red. "No! I'm just saying that... Ugh. Yes you're right. Lindsey is actually a maybe, good warrior. Maybe." "Yeah, right! I'll believe that when people find out, about me." I start laughing at his reference. "Uh, Astrial, Aaron's assessment is over and... Oh hi Rubi!" I start blushing instantly. "Oh, hi Cypher!" I say. He looks at me, blushing as well. "Cypher, why don't you go and tell him to wait." He nods, instantly leaving the room. I look nervously at Astrial. "How's your relationship between you two going?"

"Uhhh. Very well, general." Now I know what Lindsey feels like.


	5. Aaron's Interview 'Sort Of'

**Special Shout-Out to Ponybird21! Thx for the review and I'll include Eris, in this story. Anyways enjoy!**

Aaron's POV:

I'm the best. I can do it. I will pass my interview. My sisters already passed, so it's very likely. No not likely. Certain, that I'll pass too. "Aaron Larenfire! It's your turn!" I turn to see a male Enderman and Wither skeleton hybrid with amber eyes. I walk towards him keeping a straight, serious face. I look at him. Woah! We're the same size. Oh wait! Never mind, he's slightly shorter than me. I use my hand to pat his head, smirking. "What ranking are you? A scout?" I joke laughing. I hear someone laughing too. I look down at him. Seeing his smaller and thinner shoulders trembling.

"You don't know who I am?" He says laughing. I shake my head as in 'no'. He starts breaking into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "I'm General Astral's second in command." I stare in surprise, my face going red in embarrassment. "Y-you mean... You're?!" He nods, smiling happily. "Yes. I'm Co-General Cypher!"

"GAAAAHHH!" I yell surprised that I have met one of my idols, in person. I look at him. He's still smiling. Wow! Is the guy like trigger happy!? "Anyways I'll take you to the general 'kay? I respond immediately, "Yeah! Sure I'll be ready for him!" "What's going on here?" I'm surprised by a girl's voice in my ear. I turn and see a wolf and mob type of hybrid. Ow! She starts climbing on my head and starts sniffing me. What's up with her!? "Ewe! You smell bad! When did you last take a bath? Oh! And your scales are all dry!" I open my mouth about to say something until.. "Ross! I thought you were more mature!" Huh? Oh, it's Redd. She looks pretty angry at her sister. "Wow, says the one who _still_ gets nervous talking to Cypher. Even though she's in a relationship with him!" No! Ross made a big mistake saying that. The girls instantly went into a kind of fighting position. Redd narrowing her dark brown eyes at Ross. Ross narrowing her her bright amber ones at her sister. Oh my gosh! I stare in surprise as Redd pulls a kunai knife. Ross pulls out a bow with some poison tipped arrows. Oh, no. I don't think this is going to end well. They start yelling at each other in their language. "I have to calm Redd down now", Cypher tells me. I nod. He runs towards them as fast as he can. The girls run towards each other, equipping their weapons. Ross shoots an arrow at Redd. She grabs the arrow burning it as soon as she touches it.

"That's cheating! No magic!" Redd opens her hands throwing fire into the air, until. Wait is she? She starts shaping the fire how she wants it. Making the words:

'I DON'T CARE!'

This really sets Ross off. She uses her magma cube powers combined with her wolf powers in a way I've never seen before. She makes a small pack of magma wolves with embers for their eyes. Redd crosses her arms. "I thought you said no magic." She uses her powers and makes wolves out of fire, their eyes out of embers as well. "Attack!" The twins both yell at the same time rooting for their teams. Were's Cypher? I thought he was going to stop them. I look up above the girls seeing the small enderman skeleton hybrid holding a bucket of water. He dumps the water on the twins and their wolves. Both the girls give out a small yelp of surprise. The wolves are gone and the twins are drenched.

"Cypher! You traitor! Why'd you do that to me!" Redd yells angrily at him. He shrugs his shoulders. "Because he e _likes_ me more. Duh!" Redd growls turning into her wolf form. Cypher teleports and holds Redd. He looks at Ross then at me. Oh... I run towards the other sister and I hold her back too. Jeesh! Redd and Ross keep on growling at each other, showing their fangs. "Sweetie. Calm down please." He says hugging her closer, patting her head affectionately. Aww. I have to admit, that's actually pretty cute. Rubi turns into her human form and presses her face into Cypher's chest. Looking up at him affectionately, he hugs her closer. I see Ross go to them and she hugs both of them. Wait what? She winks at me.

"Aaron." I hear someone whisper. I freeze, then turn facing General Astrial. "Come in", he whispers. I walk into the room looking at the cabinet with the files. I see one that 's labeled 'Project D.R.A.G.O.N'! Hmmm. I hope I get to join. That way I can find out about D.R.A.G.O.N, and supposedly the very 'mysterious' general. I look around seeing the empty seat in front of me. I barely glance at the cabinet again then at the se-Aaaaahhhh! Astrial suddenly appears. Sitting there. "Aah!" I yell surprised by the general's skill. He smirks. "I've seen your assessment skills and your family. Oh, father was in the army too right?" I reply," yeah. He said he was a captain." Astrial nods. "Ahh, yes. Captain Withered Wings. He was a brilliant fighter." I nod as a signal of agreement. Astrial nods in agreement. He sighs, and starts coughing violently. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! Do you need anything!?" Let's just say I'm probably going paranoid right now. He starts sling and points to a book on the cabinet. I read one of the instructions and make a 'Healing Potion'. I give it to. Oh my gosh! He fell! I give it to hime carefully so that I don't hurt him. He starts breathing normally again, but his voice is scratchy. He tries telling me something. "You passed!" Wow! He instantly stands up smirking. "You passed. Now get out of here!" I instantly run towards the door. "Wait. How did you do that?" I ask. He narrows the shining yellow eyes. "I'm a great actor."


	6. Parties and Friends

**Yeah, it's been along time since I've done this. Well here it goes.**

No One's POV:

Lindsey, Mei, and their brother Aaron were about to enter the room. Yes the room where their welcoming ceremony would be in. Even the empress was going to be there! Aaron was sweating, Mei was trembling and Lindsey was licking her paws and scratching her ears so that all her fur would stay in place. They all exchanged each other looks. Nodding their heads, knowing that they would try to honor their mother, Yana, and their father, Haruo. The three of them pushed open the crystal clear, white doors open and saw everyone instantly rise up. The Wolfbanes were all dressed in black and red, orange, yellowish colors. Sort of looking phoenix-like. The Polares were dressed in indigo, navy blue and white, almost blending in with the shadows. Lindsey saw Eros/Shade wave to her happily, she waved back too. But, she tried not to stare at him, seeing him in that attire which she found him even more attractive. He couldn't take **his** eyes off _her._

But what no one could take their eyes off was the empress. She had long silvery hair and beautiful eyes. She walked forward to the three sets of families but then spoke to Mei, Aaron, and Lindsey. They saw an entity hybrid behind the empress and whispered something to her which the empress nodded in agreement. She spoke. "Everyone this is one of my workers Entity 201. Or you can call her..." She turned towards the entity as if asking for agreement, which she nodded nervously. "Eris, if you'd like." Lindsey just stared at Eris's pure white eyes, which Eris noticed and looked away nervously.

She felt really guilty of this and then later went to talk to Eris. She walked up to her but Eris noticed and couldn't bear to look at her. "Look I'm sorry for staring at your eyes, I-I hope we can make a beautiful friendship, or something..." The entity hybrid stared at her in wonder. "Well t-thank you for your apology, no one ever does that. Well follow me! I'll show you around."

 _Time Skip_

Lindsey's POV:

I was so happy to make a friend in the army, well actually two friends, one guy named Bastion and and of course Eris. Turns out both of these two are working on something called project D.R.A.G.O.N, which I'm very interested in. They said if I worked really hard and was a very good and loyal soldier it was very likely that I would be places to work on that project. But for now my siblings and me would be placed on short or small missions, also depending on our hybrid type as well, which could also be proved otherwise. We also talked about who 'liked' who and that Redd and Cypher would be likely to get married soon. "I swear that on their birthday I'll give them the best 'present'." I got a bit scared because after she said that she started laughing a bit uncomfortably. She looked at me and smirked, "what's wrong? Cat got your tongue." She laughed at her own joke, and I thought 'oh well' and joined in too. "Well I wouldn't ever harm my friend, Redd. I **hate** being nice. Redd doesn't really like that about me, but who cares, I don't know why I should even be good."

 _Meanwhile..._

Mei's POV:

I was having a great time! Seeing my pares again, making friends and I even meet two other hybrids, a girl phantom and silverfish hybrid named Pipi. And her brother Jacob, also the same hybrid as his sister. Pipi is very sweet, and kind also, Aaron and I met their mother named Kokomo, the troops call her Koko for short. Aaron seems to really like her. Also, turns out that Pipi was going to get married too. Her fiancé's name was Slade who was a human and skeleton hybrid. Slade does seem attractive but, I'm not interested, really in relationships. Though it's cute seeing Slade and Pipi and Redd and Cypher together. I haven't learned Redd and Cypher's real names yet. It's a rule that we learn it if they are killed, especially in battle. Jacob is really protective of his sister, heh sort of like Aaron. Both of them seemed to get on well. But, Aaron is looking for something or maybe someone.

 _Also..._

Aaron's POV:

I didn't see Astrial anywhere. I turned and found myself looking at a very confused and worried empress. "Are you okay do you need any help, what are you looking for?" I chuckled nervously. "Heheheh, no nobody," her eyes were burning holes into mine. "Well... Maybe I was looking for General Astrial." Surprisingly she was startled and almost spit out her punch, but she recovered quickly before anyone else could see. I saw Slade come out of no where and ask the empress. "Hello madam empress." The empress looked at him suspiciously, then smiled. "That's Empress Akane to you Slade!" He started laughing. "Well then Akane... Would you join me for a dance?" She rolled her eyes, "Sure why not."


	7. Headbands and Hairclips

**First off:**

 **Ponybird21- Sorry about Eris's eyes.**

 **Eternal Violets- Thx for the review! Really appreciate it.^_^**

 **Willow Julien- Thanks! Don't worry your OC will be in this chapter.**

Mei's POV:

So yeah we got a tour around the base and we were introduced o where the other bases were. Our tour guide was Pipi and her brother Jacob. Pipi smiled the whole time and was very kind and sweet while Jacob was serious and a tad bit grim. Pipi was so happy and a bit flirty with her fiancé Slade. This made Jacob and Aaron very uncomfortable until Jacob said," Okay can you please stop kissing my sister?" Pipi glared at him, "Jacob we've talked about this." He groaned, "Oh yeah. You love us both equally." He said while rolling his eyes annoyed. Slade looked up nervously," Oh right. Boundaries! Sorry Jacob." The brother patted his head. "It's **fine**!" I looked at my own brother who was also narrowing his eyes at Slade. Ugh, sometimes I really hate boys.

Lindsey's POV:

We went to the aircraft station where I got my own mini special tour. I'm going to be a pilot. I can't wait to see which unit I'll be in, maybe the Star Strykers, or even Phoenix! Hmm... I might be able to help that secret project, D.R.A.G.O.N. Astrial walked in and was wearing a silver headband? "Umm.. General, no offense but... What's up with the headband?" He stared confusedly, then touched his head and felt the headband, he widened his eyes. "Uh-uh? I-it's. I mean it was..." He whispered to me a bit nervously, "Don't tell anyone, but..." He slapped his face in embarrassment. "Ross gave it to me for my birthday one year so that I can hold my hair back and so that it won't go in my face." He frowned and blew a long piece of hair that covered his left eye. Then he pulled out a hairclip that had an phoenix on it and put it on the piece of hair. I just stared awkwardly, he noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I really can't believe those two. _Redd_ gave me this hair clip!" He sat down crossed legged on the ground with crowed eyes. "It's like I'm their doll or something!" He exclaimed. I stared at him, he kind of did, his pale white skin. Slightly pink rosy cheeks, and longer hair than a guy would usually have, he is pretty short though too, shorter than me actually. Also his facial expressions are sometimes cute. I admit, since he's 'tough' supposedly. He kept on glaring and saying things in his language.

"Well you kinda are like one.." I whispered suddenly startled when he turned around to stare at me. Suddenly I see him with some kind of animal ears. He saw my curiosity and replied with, "Reasons.." I kept on observing the hairclip, remembering that Redd, Ross, and even Pipi had one. So I asked him, "Why so you and some of the others have these phoenix hairclip?" He stared at me a bit suspiciously at first. "We wear them sometimes to show if we are or where in a unit. Redd is in charge of teaching and attacking, and Ross surprisingly is a great pilot for jets. One time she was even going to try a suicide bombing! But she didn't since somebody else did."

I stared in surprise, "Ross was a suicide bomber?" Astrial nodded, "One of the best. Her sister is fantastic at actual airplanes though. And Dragon, woah, he's one of the best secret jets. The ones that spy and attack at night." We both just sat there,I smiled and he _almost_ did. When suddenly a type of knight entered, and they took off their helmet. General Astrial stood up, "Lindsey I want you to meet, ShadowKnight." The girl bowed she was a cat and human hybrid. Her cat species being a zuzu cat, and she had amber eyes. She immediately bowed to both of us and smile at me, "Well hi Lindsey! I'm glad that we're having another soldier to join us!"

I liked her she seemed nice and sweet. "My name is Aphmau." I gawked and started stuttering,"Y-you mean _the_ Aphmau?" She nodded and smiled, "I guess you could say that." She pulled out the same Phoenix pin that Astrial had in his hair. She smirked," Looking nice Astrial." He started blushing, "Aphmau!" She had a smug smile, "Just kidding! Well Lindsey guess I have to go. Bye!" I waved and saw her run into the shadows and saw her teleport to another area with shadows.

General Astrial smiled, you could be one of the knights but I think you would be better as a pilot. He put on a silver helmet and looked at me, "Have you ever flown soldier?" I shook my head and he smirked and whispered something that I knew he went for me to hear. "Well this is going to be fun." Oh no...

 _A few Moments Later_

"Okay let me get this straight. So these are to steer, this button is to lift off, this one sends electric shocks to other jets. And this one is a suicide bomb?!" I heard Astrial's voice in my ear since I had a headset so that I could speak to the other her pilots, "Well yeah basically." He said, I just stared looking at all the things laid out before me. I observed all of them one by one so that I wouldn't forget, but as soon as I got to the red button I paused. It gave me some sort of dropping feeling in my stomach. Oh how much I did but didn't want to press it knowing what happened if I did. Then I thought to myself, 'Only as a last resort.' I then looked down as I heard a beeping noise and turned on my headset so I could hear my partners.

"Dragon Stryker here!" I heard Dragon say, he called out first since he lead us.

"Blue Stryker here!" A boy called out.

"Grey Stryker here!"

"Green Stryer here!" I listened as two more people called out until it was my turn. Suddenly there was a pause. No one spoke or called in to check on me, well that was until...

"Hello, Dragon here, everyone you know what to do. Lindsey stay on the ground." I saw six planes go up in the sky and painted the sky with the smoke that came out of their jets. And they wrote.

'Welcome Lindsey!' My hands flew to my mouth and I just couldn' help but let out a gasp, I grabbed my headset's microphone and said, " Th-thank all of you s-so much!" I saw them land somewhere and heard them laughing and clapping. It made me welcome and I felt as if warn wings wrapped around me and give me a safe and welcome feeling. We all stepped our of our jets and stood in a line and they taught me the pilot pledge so I took it and now I'm officially part of the group.

Mei's POV:

I pushed my short black hair out of my eyes as I stared forward, led by Redd. She pointed and showed us many vehicles and weapons. I saw one weapon that I liked. It was a sword that was black and the blade was orange and looked like flames emerging from embers. As soon as I saw it I had the desire to wield this beautiful weapon. The name was... Umm.. it was... Oh yeah! It was Everblaze. Redd uses one, Oh and hers is so beautiful! I was hoping that I got her unit, she used to be a pilot. Well she still is but not full-time. At that time she worked mostly as a Commander for the soldiers that worked for hand to hand combat.

Redd led me and a few others to another room that was black and there was a white button on the door. She pressed and she pressed a different white button too. As soon as she did there where shelves that had many kinds of weapons. She smiled a bit crazily as she grabbed one if the knives.

"Everyone you all know me. Well if you don't then I'm Redd, I won' give you my real name for reasons which you all will find my name out later if you earn it." I became more confident as I had the desire to find out her name. "Well anyways this is the black box. Here you can and will spend most of your time practicing your training." One of the new soldiers raised his hand, "Umm.. Excuse me but how did you get part of your ear ripped off?" She looked and touched her ear amber eyes narrowing,"Do you _really_ want to know?" I nodded. She looked at us for a moment thoughtfully but then smirked, "Well if you really want to know then... I'l tell you."

 _A Few Years Ago_

No One's POV:

Redd/Rubi ran into the battlefield being led by the one of the old Commanders. He called out, "Remember what I told all of you! And Redd you know what to do." The girl nodded and separated slightly from the group as she pulled out her sword and fought with some enemies. Two of them ran at her and she quickly pulled out her gun shot one in the head and threw a knife at the other. She saw the jets in the sky shooting each other, feeling fear each time one fell thinking it could be her sister or brother.

More enemies kept on coming and more jets came too. Redd fought them but saw that more planes fell. Her commander turned and nodded. She nodded back and ran to the base speaking through the walky-talky. "Fix are you ready because Commander wants me to ride Comet 101." She heard a raspy voice speak, "Don't worry Sweetheart It'll be ready as soon as you get over here." Redd rolled her eyes, "Don't call me sweetheart." She heard him laughing and she saw him waving. She ran as fast as she could to the other side and jumped in the jet without the helmet.

"Redd you know that you need it to stay alive." Redd shook her head and smirked, "Fix I already _know_ how to survive." The dog and snowman hybrid sighed sadly he looked at her and had a distant look on his face. "Umm.. Are you okay?" The girl asked. Fix nodded and smiled,"Go and kill them for me Redd." The pilot smirked and her plane went into the air. Though she didn't put on her helmet she did put on the goggles. She went into the skies and sent something that was never seen before, missiles and nukes. Fix watched from the ground at the missiles and nukes in the sky, but for him it looked like fireworks.

Redd sailed through the sky and met up with her sister, "Hi Redd!" The other smirked and shot the enemy planes. One of the enemy planes shot Ross' jet wing and it started to fall. She heard Ross speak through the walky-talky, "Redd! I'm going to try to pull off suicide bomb, get away!" Redd wouldn't let her sister die. Ross passed out just before she pressed the suicide bomb. The other looked in and put the jet on auto-pilot for a few moments and pulled her sister out of the plane.

She put Ross in the co-pilot seat but as Redd went in the jet other enemies shot her left ear. She let out a long horrible screech and she sent fireballs at the enemy planes. They exploded,and Tedf realised that was more powerful than her missiles. She took Ross safely to Koko and was treated well and her ear was patched.

 _Back To Reality_

Mei's POV:

I raised my hand, "Excuse me but who's Koko?" Redd smirked at me and said," She's the medic. She's on the east side of the building, plus Koko is Phantom's mother." She winked at me and then it strucked me Koko is Pipi's mother, Pipi always said that her mother was a sort of medic. Well I guessed I'd have to pay her a visit.


	8. A Duel

**Thanks for da reviews.**

 **TonightsArmy- Your OC will be in this chapter.**

Aaron's POV:

My sister is a suicide bomber, now. Well that's just great isn't it?! I groaned as I rested my head on my hand. I glared at Astrial who crossed his arms and stared at me with piercing black eyes.

"I put her in this position because I know that she can handle it, and has the potential!" I just kept on glaring at him and Mei looked at him too, "Well, Astrial does have a point there. Though, I admit I'm uncomfortable knowing that Lindsey is a suicide bomber." The General nodded as if understanding her and said, "Well, your sister agreed to it too. Plus we have more pilots training her too."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, okay I yelled, as I looked at my younger sister who also crossed her arms. "Of course I agreed! It's my choice, and I choose to be a suicide bomber, whether you like it or not!" She glared at us except Astrial who smirked and gave her a brofist as Lindsey strutted away. I stood up next to The General who at that time I was clearly furious at but tried to keep my calm. He could see my anger and gave out a loud whistle. He whispered in his headset something and cocked his head to the left as a gesture to follow him. We did as he ordered us to do and followed him, none of us talking along the way, Astrial being eerily quiet on the same journey to other room.

It was a fiery red and looked as if you were walking into a dungeon of fire. It was eerily quiet and no one spoke, Astrial's hand flew to his face and a type of headband and helmet combination formed. Silver around the side of his face and a diamond shaped piece of steel on his forehead. He bowed and yelled something in his language and instantly a beautiful white blade with an aqua colored blade flew into his hand. And he smirked darkly as the room turned black and I could see his green eyes glow in the dark the same color as his blade.

Suddenly around us we where surrounded by soldiers and troops in seats, the audience. It was a battle, the room had changed and it was all shades of blue as the fire was blazing a light blue to a dark blue. He didn't turn at me but I heard his soft voice.

"Do you know that the hottest part of the fire?" I shook my head and turned on time to see someone throw a steel black and gray blade at me for the battle. His eyes shined bright and mischievously as he said, "It's the small blue flame." He waited for to bow since he bowed first and as soon as I did, he ran towards me and luckily I got out of the way, just on time as the blade almost touched me. Astrial quickly ran back to his previous spot quickly.

I frowned and had my serious face on, ready to face and deflect his attack at any moment. He smirked and said darkly, "Are you ready soldier?" I observed him to see if he would hold back which I had harm say once before on TV. He said that all weak soldiers had either a glint in their eye of mercy or revenge. I looked at his and saw that it had that glint of revenge.

He wasn't going to hold back. Astrial ran towards me and I dodged and he turned sharply swinging his sword aiming at my head, cutting one of my hair's. His eyes flashed and reflected off the blue flames that surrounded the arena. I ran at him and aimed for his head too, not touching him at all as he slid under me so fast that I barely noticed.

I turned to see him armed with a crossbow of light with an arrow already aiming at me. I backed away as I held my sword in one ha, then found it replaced with a pistol, fully loaded. We both started shooting at each other moving around the arena trying not to get hit or get scorched by the raging blue flames. The lights suddenly turned a pitch black and I ran around trying to find the General. As themlights started to come back and get brighter I heard soft footsteps behind me. It was too late.

I felt the arrow hit me but luckily it was an arrow of light, since that's what Astrial was armed with. He turned at me and bowed we shook hands mine sweating while his were barely damp. He held my hand and pulled me out of the arena and snapped his fingers causing the flames to die down and eventually extinguish.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised by the recent event. Astrial observed me for a few oments until nodding and turning his head away. "I wasn't sure what position you were going to be in. But, now I'm sure." He spoke in his headphone again, "Redd! Ordin! Can both of you get over here now?!" In a few minutes they and here, Redd's tail wagging as she panted while Ordin panted slightly.

"I told you I'd beat you!" She managed to pang out laughing. Ordin shook his head and responded, "You're still childish as ever." He said then smiling shaking his messy black head of hair. "Aaron I'd like you to meet Ordin. And of course you've already met Redd. These two are going to be your mentors."

"You're a human?" I asked Ordin he groaned and shook his head," It gets really uncomfortable and award when people ask me that." I scratched my head," Oh gosh... I'm really sorry!" I repeated this a few more times bow at him again and again.

Redd looked confusedly at him," What!? We never personally mentor troops-" She stared at Astrial who winked and Ordin whispered something to Redd who nodded. "Oh okay..." She smirked and started howling and received more howls back and she watched her tail again with delight.

"What should we teach him first?!" She said jumping up and down, "Redd, calm down! We have to wait for his orders!" Ordin said laughing and holding her shoulders after he breathed in and out, which called her down and she smiled. Astrial smiled and patted her head, as he blew some hair out of his face. Redd smirked and said, "Need a Hairclips General?" Astrial started blushing and yelled at her so loud that it echoed around the whole base, echoing each wall.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"


	9. Straight As Spaghetti

**Okay so there's going to be some new characters in this chapter. Also, a slight Yaoi warning.**

Aaron's POV:

The sirens went off that day. There was an attack in a small town called Larkswood, luckily Lindsey wasn't called in only Mei and me. When we got there we saw most of the houses up in flames. Luckily mostly everyone was outside and followed protocol.

"Is everyone here?" Astrial called out, causing all the people's commotion to stop. A man stepped out of the crowd and called back, "Not everyone! We can't foind Camy, Suave or Beanie." Astral's eyes widened and called out some orders so fast that I couldn't quite catch what he said. Fortunately John was in the same group as me I asked him.

"He ordered us to look for them in one of the buildings. He said most likely in the bar or something." We walked around until we found the bar that read **Beanie's** , which was burned inside and outside. It looked like a giant flame. We carefully walked in and looked around for any sign of life.

"Nothing here!" John called out.

"Same!" Mei yelled.

I was about to call out until I heard some coughing and whispering. "Who's there?" I asked as I carefully walked through the employees only room. I quickly pulled my pistol out in case of any attack.

"It's okay Beanie, someone's gonna come. You'll see, so will Suave." I looked over to find an old man and spider hybrid in a wheelchair along with a small cat and human hybrid who one side of his face was bandaged. "Are you Beanie, Camy, or Suave?" I asked cautiously, the wolf hybrid widened his eye and held his hands up.

"Please don't hurt us! Suave said he would pay back! Don't hurt Beanie here either." I lowered my pistol and put it away and held my hands out to show that I meant no harm. "It's okay. It's okay, I'm one of Astrial's troops. I'm here to help."

The young man sighed but started coughing because of the smoke. "Th-thank you so much! I'm Camy and this here is Beanie. Suave is out in the woods. Thank you for helping us." I smiled and called out to the others to show that I found someone.

I instantly ran to Beanie and started moving his wheelchair which I noticed got stuck between one of the floorboards that was broken. "I'll help", I heard Camy say as he helped move the wheelchair. Beanie started coughing violently and started wheezing with every breath.

I also looked over at Camy who started doing the same. I wasn't affected since I was a fire type. He looked very weak as if he would pass out at any moment. I gave a loud whistle as Mei, John, and a few others like Violet and Oak.

Violet, and John helped Beanie while Mei and I helped Camy. Oak went to look for anyone else. We quickly ran out of the building and waited outside. Everyone else had come over just in case.

"Is everyone here now?" I turned to Astrial, "We just need to wait for Oak. Is Suave here?"

"He's coming", Cypher responded back. The building kept burning, I looked at my comrades and noticed how desperate Violet was. "He needs to get out of there." She whispered before shouting.

"Oak! Oak! Get out of there now!" We saw him coming out from the employees only room and trip over the same broken floorboard that Beanie got stuck in. "Oak!" Violet yelled again. He stood up and desperately tried getting out.

His face full of despair was the last thing I saw before the flames took over the entire house as it burned down completely with Oak in it. Violet started crying as she ran near the house and stood in front of it wordlessly. "V-Violet are you okay-" someone asked her before being interrupted with her screams.

"MY OLLIE! WHY!?" She collapsed to the ground sobbing and I put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched. And stood up with a serious face on and wiped her tears, "It's okay. I'm fine now, he earned an honorable death by saving someone."

She walked back to the group and whispered something to our General which they nodded and said something back. Violet walked into the woods before another young man ran out of it.

"Camy! Beanie!" He ran as fast as he could and so did Camy as he good as was able to. Though he started slightly wobbling before Suave ran and caught Camy in his arms. Suave started crying and hugged him close too close for my taste. Was it just me or was he-

Suave gave him a peck on the forehead. Well that answered my question. Camy noticed this and started blushing, "W-well I guess this is quite unexpected for you guys. Mei and Aaron right? Astrial has told me all abour you two, even Lindsey."

I nodded and smiled then looked at Suave, black hair tan skin and grey eyes. He glared at me and groaned, "Ugh. I kbow what you're gonna say. I'm a human that's married to a hybrid but not only that but I'm gay!" I shook my head, "No that's not what I was thinking at all!"

Camy stood in front of both of us and sighed, "Suave. What have we talked about?" Suave calmed down and sighed, "Well I'm sorry. I'm just a little frustrated that someone almost killed my wife and business partner." Camy stopped and glared at him, his small cat ears shot straight up.

"Did you just say wife?" Suave scratched his head then replied, "No." Camy glared at him and started talking in his language to him. After this Suave's face changed to scared and pale when Camy asked him. "So you got that?" He nodded quickly, "Y-yeah!"

Camy then turned to me and sighed, "I'm sorry about that and I didn't even give you a proper introduction! My name was actually Cameron Cane, but now since I'm married I'm Cameron La'Farqua. But everyone calls me Camy." I nodded, "Thank you for the info but do you know anything about what or who burned everything?"

His gaze fell to the ground, "It's him. It's really him. He's going to come back! He's coming for me!" Camy started hyperventilating, he then started laughing sounding like an insane person. His pupil started forming the black slits you find in a cat's eye. Mei and I slowly backed a way, just a bit. Suave noticed this and sighed sadly.

Suave stood in front of him and bent down on one knee."Camy? Camy Cane? Are you there? Remember, it's over. It's all over..." Camy started mumbling again quietly but I was lucky enough to catch a few words.

"He's coming! He's coming back for us! For her, S-Suave!" The taller man hugged him close and Camy breathed in then out resting his hand on his husband's shoulder before turning to face us. Ge calmed down, "I-I'm sorry. I-I just started panicking. Hehe." He gave us a smile and put his hand over where the left half of his face was bandaged.

"Why don't we take everyone to the salvation centers?" Astrial pointed out and smiled nervously as everyone agreed to it. He let Cypher lead and walked with Camy, Suave, Beanie and me. "Camy did you really see him?" General Astrial asked gently to the cat hybrid who nodded.

"He said he would come after you. And come back for my other eye." Suave narrowed his eyes, "Well we won't let them do it! Righ Beanie?" It was the first time I actually remembered him.

"We 'ure 'ill! 'Ight 'strial?" Astrial nodded and spoke gently, "You can count on us Beanie. And by the way where do the birds fly Beanie?" The old spider hybrid had one arm sticking straight up yo the sky.

Suave smirked, "Where are the clouds at Beanie?" His arm kept pointing to the sky. Camy continued, "Where do the planes fly?" Arm still pointed up they all started laughing except me. "Excuse me I'm sorry but, I dont get it?"

Astrial smiled and pulled me aside, "Okay so look. Beanie has a type of condition where one of his arms sticks up no matter what. He can't put it down."

"Ohhh. Okay what about Camy and Suave? Do they have a condition or something?" Astrial thought for a moment and sighed smiling sadly. "Well Suave is kinda fine but Camy. Well, let's just say he's lost some of his sanity and his eye."

"Oh okay." I decided to walk with Camy and Beanie who was asleep. His arm still stuck up pointing to the sky. "I'm sorry about your eye." Camy smiled," Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Well that's goo-"

"It's a lot worse." He interrupted suddenly. I sighed, "Okay then!" Camy nodded then suddenly after a few moments of silence said, "I can show it to you if you want?" I was debating in my head what to say until all that came out was...

"Okay!?" Camy smiled," Okay then. Prepare for the cringe." He slowly and gingerly unwrapped the bandages and showed me his entire face. One side perfect flawless with a bright green eye while the other. "Pretty bad isn't it?" I slowly nodded and he started chuckling to himself which I later learned that he was giggling.

"Well, even if it really is this bad. I think of Suave who helped me get through this." I smirked, "So you and Suave huh?" He blushed and giggles nervously. "Hehe. Yeah, but as Suave once said when he was drunk. We're as straight as spaghetti."

I started laughing at his joke when he joined along too and stopped when Beanie woke up and said.

"Straight 's 'aghetti eh? Ell' I'm 's 'oung as a 'aby."


	10. Schizophrenia? or Ghosts?

**Yay! This person decided to finally update! I have reasons okay?!**

Aaron's POV:

I asked for a shift to be a part of the security at the camp the same one Camy, Suave, and Beanie where in. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to either of them. Though mostly Camy because Suave might try to kill me and I can't understand what Beanie says. Luckily we had to interrogate a group which I volunteered for the interrogation of these three.

I then though of his husband Suave who I didn't feel ready to talk to yet. So I decided to first interview someone who I spotted instantly. Camy who was busy drinking his tea and chatting away with a girl who I didn't know. I then noticed his apperal, a thin grey sweater, a light blue shirt under and he wore a slightly tattered red scarf.

He looked up to see me and gave me a gentle smile his eyes or should I say eye went from the cat pupil slits to a normal human ones.

"Oh. Hello again. I guess you're here for the interview. I'm glad that you're the one to interview me, I feel more comfortable with someone Astrial trusts." Camy took another sip of his tea before setting it down, putting his hands on his lap and crossing his legs. "Well, ask away then." I was distracted by his way of getting comfortable that I basically zoned off.

"Ahem. Weren't you going to ask me somethings?" I gasped and and started coughing at the same time. Like that moment when you either cough, sneeze, or gasp at the same time that you make a noise that sounds like you're dying. I then started laughing and it only made it sound worse I eventually calmed down and looked over at Camy who looked at me worriedly.

"Are y-you okay?" I smiled nervously at him, "Hehe. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you." Camy instantly stuck his hands out, "No! No! It's fine! I was j-just startled that's all." I sighed and looked at him, his face seemed happy and then I remembered why I was there for.

"Oh right! So uhhh. What happened that day when your village was on fire?" Camy's face dropped and he started fiddling with the ends of his scarf and he started laughing quietly. "Eh-umm." He sighed and went back to normal. "I'm s-so sorry, it's just that with these memories from battle and the old days in the army... Hehe.."

No way he was... "Y-you where in the army?" He nodded and sipped his tea again, "Yep. I was undercover. Everyone knows the incident I'm surprised you don't oh well. Or maybe I'm just not the person you'd expect me to be." It took me a few moments to process it before getting by what he meant.

"Y-you're that guy that worked on project? That got caught and yet he still accomplished his mission?" Camy nodded and didn't move his head but looked at me with his eye. "Yeah, that's me, Cameron Cane." I then gave him a confused look, 'Wasn't his last name different?' He noticed me and and gave a small giggle, "Oh right. I wasn't married yet back then." He talked about this like as if it was a long time for him, he was just in his mid-twenties.

"By the way who was that girl you were talking to?" Camy smiled, "Oh! She's Amelia Behnke daughter of Suave's sister: Sandra who married to Joyce Behnke. We call Sandra, Sandy for short. "

"What shere you talking about?" I said, clicking my pen and writing down on the paper provided for us to write notes.

"Amelia was just asking me if I was okay. And how Suave and my sons are doing. She's such a nice girl."

"So you have kids?" I asked writing down as fast as I could. "Yeah, they're adopted one is older than the other, he's. Heck! I have a picture right here!" He pulled out a photo of Suave, himself and two boys. One was a guardian and human hybrid, and the other like Camy was a cat hybrid.

I smiled at him since he was emotionally sensible and asked him, "Hey. Umm you have nice kids. Well umm. What are their names?" Camy looked up and answered cheerfully, he pointed to the guardian hybrid. "That's Tae-Rin and the other one is Makoto-Len."

I then noticed that there was a space between the two boys, a space that would've been inhabited by another child. "Why is it empty there?" I asked and Camy's cheerful look went to a cautious one.

"They said there was a girl with them in the picture. I didn't see her but... I trust them, I don't know why but I sometimes have a feeling that she is real. They don't have a medical record of having Schizophrenia." He then turned around and started mumbling something.

"Kids. Project. Problems. Empress. School." These were the only words that I catched from his mumbling. "What was that?" I asked and Camy looked at me and giggled nervously again. "No nothing. Don't worry its **Nothing**." I started to give up but then thought to myself, 'Come on Aaron! You're in the freaking army! You can't just give up!"

"I demand that you tell me what you said. " Camy then smiled, "I like you. Not a lot of people force me to do what they want. They think because I've gotten weaker over the years, that I've gotten s-scarred." He touched the side of his face with bandages on it and smiled.

"Not that I haven't seen things that I didn't want to... Believe me. I've SEEN lots of things." He stopped and had this startled, nostalgic look on his face. He looked at me again.

"It's alright. I know people who've probably seen a lot worse. Especially Ms. Aka-" He stopped himself and laughed nervously. "Woops! I guess I almost let the CAT out of the bag!" I couldn't help but laugh with him as well. Puns always got me, especially these kinds of puns, although I could tell he was hiding something. I asked him a few more questions about what happened in the fire and all he said was that there was fire, smoke and a small red dot of light he saw.

Turned out that Suave and even Beanie saw the red dot of light as well. Suddenly I saw two kids enter along with a woman. It was the two kids from the photo. Tae-Rin and Makoto-Len. I noticed that the woman who came along with them looked oddly familiar. For a second I thought it was Astrial, but with longer hair. But no. It was the Empress, Akane.

She wore an oversized gray sweater, black leggings and shoes. She had her hair tucked into the hoodie of her sweater and tried keeping it there as she looked around wildly before spotting Camy and running towards him and pulling him into an embrace. She started talking to him so fast that I was surprised that he could actually understand her.

She turned to the children who had been standing there staring at the Empress. Akane grabbed both their shoulders.

"How did she look like?" Makoto and Tae looked confused, and looked at each other then looked at the empty spot next to Makoto. Tae looked at Akane and said, "She's right here. You could ask her ya know."

"How. Does. She. Look. Like." She stated breathing heavily staring at the ground I guess since I couldn't really see her face. Makoto instantly piped up. "She has short white hair like yours. But with a purple stripe in it. And umm..." He looked at the empty spot again. "White skin, like yours. Gosh she looks a lot like you!" Akane made a weird choking sound.

Makoto looked sadly at her then at the empty spot then to her again. "She's wearing a white dress with a golden border on the bottom. She's saying hi to you. She also has really pretty light green eyes, but they're glazed like if she was...Umm.." Tae continued for him, "Dead." Akane sounded as if she was going to burst into tears.

"Tell me. What is she saying?" Tae walked over and leaned down, slightly to listen I guess? This was getting really weird and a bit sad. "She says that it wasn't your fault. It wasn't _his_ either. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"Ask her what's her name." Makoto answered this time. "Cinna. She says her complete name is Cinnamin though." Akane started weeping now, both brothers went to her side and hugged her. I was very confused now and leaned over to ask Camy something.

"Who are they talking about?" I noticed that he also had tears in his eyes. He must've been crying while this happened.

"Cinna. The Empress' daughter." I was very shooken now, "Wait. Then why are they talking to a blank spot? Is she invisible or something? I don't get it. Why is this alarming?"

He looked over at me. "Aaron... The Empress' daughter has been dead for nine years..."


	11. A Letter To Someone

_A few weeks passed before we were called to a major assembly with General Astrial. Aaron seemed a bit shaken up by that unusual and pretty disturbing fact about the Empress' daughter. I was there too, but I really wasn't paying that much attention to their conversation. I only hears the part about those kids seeing the Empress' dead daughter. Aaron later explained what had happened, to Mei and me. I could still recall how sad and desperate Akane looked, and how creepy it was that only Makoto and Tae-Rin could see Cinna. I still tried pushing that memory aside. And I tried to not let it affect my thinking at work. But, I still couldn't stop thinking about that._

 _Why do people rarely see the Empress? How did her daughter die? What is she hiding? What did Camy see that traumatized him? What were those files of Project D.R.A.G.O.N about?_

 _What exactly is D.R.A.G.O.N?_

 _So many questions but not any answers. I tried asking Astrial one time but all he said was:_

 _'Focus, obey and don't question.'_

 _I didn't dare ask him again, scared if he would fire me or something. The General is pretty strict when there's something serious. Especially nowadays. Astrial has seemed distant, when someone asked him something you were responded with one out of two reactions._

 _Either an icy cold stare, so dull and unforgiving that made you feel like you were the worst person on earth and didn't deserve to live. And so harsh that made you that like Medusa it could probably turn you to stone._

 _Or, being yelled at by a living demon in front of everyone. Being exposed to true embarrassment and exposure to something dark or hidden from your past that you wouldn't want anyone to know of._

 _This was usually the most common one. And probably the scariest one, but that stone cold stare made you feel like scum. A few weeks passed and we were called to a very important assembly. We were called into an extremely large grey dull lifeless room. I believe it was the cafeteria. Although the room seemed dead, lifeless and empty in it. There were thousands of us but it felt so empty anyway._

 _Astrial announced their speech on the towering pedestal that was so tall that the General needed a ladder to be seen over it. It was a bit of a scene, seeing the General struggle to be seen by his soldiers, over a pedestal. Especially since he was very short. But no one dared to make a sound. It would've been extremely quiet if you couldn't hear Astrial struggling._

 _After the commotion and time wasting the General started his announcement. It went something like this. He said:_

 _"My soldiers, it has been addressed to me by the Empress that she will start this project and military program called Mind Branding." Everyone had already started slightly fidgeting and whispering at this point. And by slightly I really don't mean slightly, I mean a complete ruckus. Astrial quieted them down though._

 _"The Mind Brand experiment will start tomorrow and will revolutionize the trainingand thinking for better and stronger soldiers. You'll all take an exam in which we'll seperate all of you into different groups. You'll all be Mind Branded soon. Remember everyone:_

 _'Focus, obey and don't question."_

 _Everyone repeated after him, 'Focus, obey and don't question.'_

 _Those words still shake me to this day. They're pretty scary if you don't know what it really means. It's probably scarier if you know what they actually mean. But I didn't know then._

 _I also suspect something's up with Astrial, and the government. Mostly the Empress, both of them are hiding something from us. And what's up with this Mind Brand Experiment? It's so sudden and strange. When I told Aaron and Mei about this they said to just take these orders._

 _'Focus, obey and don't question.'_

 _Everything changed that day. Everyone was so serious like a real army as Astrial would say. But, there was more to that. Everyone had changed._

Pipi, Eris, Bastion and I also think that something's wrong with that project. There's more to this Mind Branding. We're not sure what the Empress' real intentions are but. We don't think they're good. I hope I dont get arrested for this or something.

 _Weeks after we had been Mind Branded, (We took a test about what we'd do in different situations.) We haven't been able to go home since. We had to stay and analyze as the attacks increased, and started happening more often. I got branded into the H.S.S Group. (Headfirst Surprisingly Survives Group)_

 _Aaron and Mei got sorted into a different category which they couldn't tell me. I admit, I am a bit offended but I understand. They were also assigned to a mission. Protecting the Empress as they're going to transfer her to the other kingdom entirely made of humans who thought that hybrids shouldn't exist._

 _They're lucky, no wonder I didn't get chosen. I feel a bit left out sometimes because when they address us. Most of the time is Aaron, Mei and Lindsey. It's always, **And Lindsey**. It's never and Mei or and Aaron. It's always And Lindsey._

 _Whatever. We've sent letters on what has been going on. Both here and over there in the other kingdom. Han Monsuta. Of course you must know that. Your sister is over there._

 _Well I hope we'll see each other again. I miss you. Too bad you had to go investigate another fire going on somewhere else. And to that question you asked me that one time. Near the sea shore.._

 _I don't think_ _it would be a bad idea.._

 _From, FireFlare_

 _To:_

The bottom part of the letter was scorched off.


End file.
